


Untitled: A Story of Love, Lust, Heartbreak, and Self-Realization

by PlusSizePrettyGirl (Elanderson85)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Confusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanderson85/pseuds/PlusSizePrettyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your Editor in Chief calls on you to cover one of the most exclusive parties of the year, you are not prepared for the events that unfold and how they change your life. Always in control, you find yourself caught in a situation that grows more difficult with each passing day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk About a Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two, very, different men. With two, very, different reputations.

“The Met Gala? I’m not sure that I am ready to cover an event like that.” I know I looked completely shocked as my editor insisted I was ready. 

“Listen, you’ve been one of our best columnist for a couple of years now. Our readers really enjoy your perspective. You’re the 30 something party girl who has her shit together, but is also, kind of, a shit show….”

“Oh….is that a good thing? Should I take that as a compliment?” I wasn’t sure what Shelia wanted me to say.

“Of course it’s a good thing! Listen, you are great and this would be a great opportunity for you. Think of the food, drinks, music…. Celebrities…the men!”

I knew I couldn’t talk my way out of it, “ok, Shelia. If you think I can do it. I'm in; I will need an allowance for clothes, however.” A big grin sprawling across my face.

“You get $350. That’s it.”

I left the meeting with a mixture of nerves and excitement for the event. The Met Gala? Holy shit! I’ve been watching the coverage of the red carpet of this event for years; analyzing the fashion, the theme, and trying to break the enigma that is Anna Wintour from my couch. Why is our publication covering the event, anyway? And who was invited? Must have been Shelia. ‘Stashed’ isn’t exactly high fashion. We are more, what some would call, hip-hop/urban culture. Either way, I have 24 hours to find a dress and act like I’ve got my shit together.  
…

“Alright, this is it. I look good. I feel good. It should be good.” Giving myself a pep talk as I walked out the door, my uber driving arriving downstairs. 

The red carpet was more than I would have imagined. As I walked it, I saw one or two photos snap, but I knew no one was interested in me. I was trying to take in the experience. It was my job to write about the lavishness and opulence of the affair. I am sure the look on my face was one of innocence and wonder. But, I couldn’t contain my amazement.  
Looking around seeing the likes of Kanye West, Sarah Jessica Parker, and the Queen herself, Beyonce, was too much. I needed to find my table and sit. I could order a drink, jot down some notes, and catch my breath. 

“You have Widow Jane?” I asked the bartender.

“The bourbon? Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll have that. Neat, please.”

“That’s one of the best bourbons. I mean, for bourbons barreled here in the States. I’ll have the same.” The Irish brogue was thick. And I felt this small sense of familiarity when I heard it. 

“Mr. Fassbender. It’s so nice to see you again.” I said, surprised to see him next to me. 

“Agreed. I read the article, it turned out well.” He sipped his bourbon as he turned to look at me.

I, along with our entertainment editor, had the pleasure of interviewing him, James McAvoy, Jennifer Lawrence, and Oscar Isaac for their upcoming X-men installment, Apocalypse. The article had just been published, maybe two days ago. I’m surprised he read it. 

“Thanks! You all were really great. The movie was terrific…..” I wasn’t sure what else to say to him. I’ve never been good at talking to celebrities. Especially handsome, Irish, bourbon drinking, sex incarnate ones. 

“Where is your table?”

“Umm…up there…..” I pointed to the far back corner, away from all the glitz of those deemed more important than I.

“Well, that’s no good. Come join me and a couple of others; you already know James. Some others are there as well.” He held his hand out waiting for me to take hold of it.  
I downed the rest of my bourbon, feeling the fiery liquid begin to give me courage, and followed him to the table. 

James and his wife Anne-Marie, Lupita Nyong’o, Emma Watson, and Marion Cotillard and her husband Guillaume were my table mates, and I felt very out of my league. Two and half hours of dinner and conversation and I was starting to feel more comfortable with my surroundings and company.

“I’m going to the bar for another bourbon. I’d like to have a little bit of courage before The Weeknd performs in a bit.” 

“Of Course, lovey. Hurry back.” Michael said as he grabbed my hand.

I gathered my clutched, and made my way back to ‘my’ bartender. 

“Another Widow Jane, please. Neat.”

“That’s quite a drink.” This time, the accent was very posh and, distinctly, English. 

“Well, it’s quite a night.” Where did that come from? I turned and met the beautiful green eyes of Benedict Cumberbatch. “Mr. Cumberbatch, I’m such a fan of your work!” I felt my excitement rise. Dr. Stephen Strange was standing in front of me. 

“Thank You. It’s wonderful to meet you…..” he paused, holding his hand out.

“……… oh! I’m (Y/N). Forgive me. A couple of these and you begin to forget all manners and sense of decency.” I said shaking his hand and holding up my glass.  
“I’m a writer for an online publication, called Stashed, and I would love to find a time to interview you about the upcoming Dr. Strange movie. I’m sure you aren’t here to work, but I’m such a comic fan and Dr. Strange is one of the most powerful heroes in canon. It would be a real treat.”  
I felt myself rambling, and my speech speeding up. 

With a hearty laugh, he looked at me and said, “Of course. I’ll have to run this past Karen, my publicist, but, I bet we could do an exclusive.” 

“Oh, wow, that would be such a great opportunity. Here is my card, please let me know if you think it would be a possibility.” I reached in my clutch and handed him my business card. 

“Will you add your mobile number on the back of the card? I’m rubbish with keeping up with email, I’d much rather text you when and if we can get something planned.”

“Of course! Whatever you need. If you are willing to help me get a scoop on one of the most anticipated movies of the year, I’ll do whatever you ask of me….” I realized how it sounded as soon as it came out of my mouth. “What I mean is, I’m flexible and at your beckon call.” That still sounded strange to me, “I apologize, I am usually more succinct in my speech.”

“It’s quite alright darling. I know what you mean.” He said as he placed his hand on mine. “Now that the work stuff is handled, care to dance?”

I choked a little on my bourbon as he asked the question, “I-umm… I, actually, need to get going. I have a deadline I have to meet.”

“In that case, I’ll walk with you out. I should be heading out, as well.” He offered his arm to escort me through the crowd, “Do you need to have your car pulled around?”

“I’m, just, going to call an uber.” I felt so unglamorous saying those words to Benedict.

“Oh no. I’ll give you a lift. Give me a moment to make my exit and I’ll have my car take you wherever you’d like to go.”

As he made his way back inside, I stood in the foyer perplexed at the events of the evening. Is he flirting with me? Or is he that much of a gentleman? I couldn't be sure.

“(Y/N)! What are you doing out here? You left the table and didn’t return.” 

“Mr. Fassbender. Hi…oh…yea. I got distracted and now, it’s getting late. I’ve got a deadline to meet. Thanks for inviting me to sit at your table. It was an incredible experience. You are very generous.”

“Please call me Michael.” He leaned in, closer to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, “I’d like to have you come back to my hotel room. I believe you and I could have a bit of fun.”

My heart beat quickened. I’d seen the movies and heard the rumors. I could use a night of mindless sex, no strings attached. He seemed to be the perfect specimen.  
I turned to him, embolden from the bourbon, “I know we could have some fun. What hotel and room number?”

“The Mark, room 232. I’ll see you there in 20.” His hand grazed my ass as he walked away. 

Before I could calm my nerves, Benedict returned, “You ready, love?”

A black SUV pulled up to the curb and Benedict opened the door. Once inside the driver asked, “Where to ma’am?”

“The Mark, please.” I said facing forward, trying not to make eye contact with Benedict.

I began to gather my things as the hotel came into view, “Thank you for the ride.”

As I turned to open my door, he grabbed my arm, “(Y/N). You have my word that I will give you an exclusive, as long as the studio green lights it. But, I would really like it if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night. No work.”

I couldn't believe what was happening tonight. I bought a $250 dress from Saks and put on a little bit of lipstick; if this is all I needed to do to get the attention of some of the most talented, successful, and handsome men on the planet, I should have done this years ago.

“Benedict, it would be my pleasure to join you for dinner tomorrow. Give me a call, after noon, and we can plan from there.”

He grabbed my hand and kissed it chastely, “Call me Ben. I look forward to it. Enjoy your night and I’ll see you tomorrow." I exited the car and walked into the hotel, looking back to wave at Benedict. 

“What are you doing?” I asked myself making my way to the elevator bank. Hit the floor button, adjusted my dress, and tried to add a little more bounce to the curls in my hair.

As the elevator doors opened, I took a deep breath and walked to the room marked 232. Before I could knock the door opened and Michael stood, still in his tux, with a glass in his hand. “Widow Jane?”

“You remember?” I took the glass from him and sipped lightly, “you going to invite me in or leave me to drink in the hallway alone?”

“Please come in.”  
…

“That was magnificent. You were brilliant,” Michael said as he reached for a cigarette from the bedside table. 

“Well, I’ve had my fair share of practice. You weren’t awful either….” I sat up, trying to find my clothes that had been scattered across the room.

“I wasn’t awful? Hmm… that’s not quite what I was going for.”

I laughed, “You were wonderful. You, really, were. I hadn’t been fucked like that in a while.”

“Ooh, the mouth on you. Can’t wait to fuck it again….” He looked at me, wide grin across his face, “I’ll give you my number. Let’s do this again when I’m back in New York.”

“Yea, you can text me and let me know,” I am trying to maintain my composure as I am realizing that Michael Fucking Fassbender wants to see me again. “What about an interview for Assassin’s Creed? Can we find time to schedule something for that?” I asked him, peeking over my shoulder sliding into my dress.

“Hmm? So was this about more interviews and exclusives?”

“No. This was about two adults, who had a few drinks at a fancy party, who wanted to have some fun. And, I loved it. Call me when you’re in the city again. I’ll clear two days for you.”

With a low laugh he said, “I will. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

I walked out of his hotel room feeling like I had just conquered the world. Michael Fassbender is one of the most sought after actors in the world; women throw themselves at him. And I, just had his face between my legs, feeling the scruff of his beard on my inner thigh. 

I found my uber, ready and waiting to take me home after an incredible night. As I greeted my driver I heard my phone ding with a text:  
‘This is Benedict. It was a pleasure to meet you tonight. I am looking forward to our date tomorrow night. Sweet dreams.’

And then I remembered; Benedict.


	2. Good Decisions/Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing to pursue a relationship with Ben, Michael shows up and your bad judgment gets the better of you.

Two weeks had passed since the Gala and I was deliberately and romantically being swept off my feet by Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch. The ultimate gentleman.  
Our first date started off with a quick row about who was a better poet, Chaucer or Angelou. We drank lots of red wine, and ate too much pasta. We laughed (and sighed) at the absurdities of Donald Trump and Vladimir Putin. We walked through Greenwich and talked about architecture. And every day since, we have had a meal or drink together. Now, he was wrapping up his filming in the city; that meant heading back to London for a while.

“Those are new," he said pointing at my glasses.

“I know. I slept in my contact for two nights in a row, and I need to give my eyes a rest.” I sat down at the small corner table in my favorite coffee shop. 

He reached across to grab my hand, kissing it lightly, “want a coffee?”

“I’ll, actually, have an Irish breakfast. Room for milk, please.”

“You know, I forget, that you are an American girl with great taste in hot beverages.”

“Much like you?”

“I’m going to have a coffee.” He laughed heartedly before stepping away to order.

When he returned he pulled his chair next to mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, “filming is wrapping in three days. I want to make sure we are on the same wave length about how to move forward.”

“You make it sound so formal, ‘same wave length about how to move forward’.” I said mocking him.

“Yes, well I’ve seen you every day for two weeks. I’ve grown very fond of you and your company.”

“You’ve grown fond of me, have you?” I leaned in close to his face, less than an inch between us.

“I have. I’ve grown fond of your humor, wit, intellect, and these….” He leaned in for a kiss. 

His arm bringing me closer in to him. His tongue invading my mouth. I had grown accustomed to this passion. His passion rang through in his work, his advocacy in human rights, and now, through the way his lips met mine. 

“We should calm down,” I said pulling away and looking at the cell phones that had popped up in the shop. “I believe you have been spotted.”

“I’ll settle the tab and we can head back to the hotel for a while.” I nodded my head in agreement as he got up from the table. 

I checked my phone for the time and noticed a new text:  
‘Hello lovey. I’ve been thinking about that warm cunt of yours.’

I, immediately, put my phone face down on the table, afraid someone else may have seen the message. I heard the vibration of the phone on the table. I flipped it over to see another message:  
‘I’m in town for three days, tomorrow. And, I’m looking forward to putting my cock in your mouth. You still going to clear two days for me?’

“Darling, is everything alright? You have a look of distress. Is it work?” Ben had returned, standing in front of me, placing his wallet in his pocket. 

I dropped my phone in my pocket as quickly as I could, “work is…umm…it’s fine. It’s, finally, hitting me that you won’t be around next week.” I lied. Kind of. It is hitting me he won’t be around. It’s, also, been brought to my attention that Michael will be around. 

Ben’s eyes had turned a warm color of blue and a light smile spread across his face, “sweetheart. We will figure this out. Let’s not spoil the next couple of days by sulking. We will figure it out and make it work.”

He grabbed my hand as I stood up. I felt my phone vibrate again. This time it didn’t stop, it was a call. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Michael. “Ben, can I have a quick moment to take this?”

“Sure. You head outside, I’ll take a couple of pictures in here.” He kissed my forehead. 

“Hi Michael.”

“Hello. Have you been ignoring my text messages?”

“No. I’m not in a place to answer them. They are making me blush.”

“I’m going to be at the SoHo House for the next three days. Drinks, in my room, tomorrow at 8?”

“Michael, probably not. I have other plans…”

“Alright, we will skip the foreplay of drinks and get right to the sex. Do we need to make it earlier?”

“No. I umm….”

He interrupted before I could finish, “fuck. I can already taste you.” I felt the excitement growing between my legs as he continued, “we’ll have a bourbon and then I’ll fuck that wet cunt of yours; hard.”

I turned and saw Ben walking towards the exit, towards me.

“Ok Michael, 6:30. I’ll only have an hour.”

“You’ll want longer than an hour.” With that, he hung up the phone. 

“I’ve got to meet with Emily to go over my schedule for tomorrow. I’ll walk you back to work.” Ben said as he grabbed my hand. “Are you positive everything is alright? Each time you look at your phone you look more tense.”

“Yea babe. Shelia is giving me shit because I told her I might be able to get an exclusive for a new movie and I haven’t delivered on it. I may be late for dinner tomorrow.”

“That’s alright. We can push the reservation to 8:30, will that work?”

“Yep, sounds good.”

Ben came up to the office for a couple of minutes to greet some of the staff. He was always thoughtful that way. What had I gotten myself into? Ben and I are just starting. It’s been a wonderful two weeks, and I feel like he could be very important in my life. Was I, really, ready to give it up for an Irish brogue and a large cock? Considering Ben and I hadn’t had sex yet….probably. Damn.  
…

I arrived promptly at 6:30 to Michael’s room. As I knocked on the door, I heard my phone ding with a message.

'I hope you get everything cleared up at work. Remember that you are wonderful and a brilliant writer and they are lucky to have you. I’ll see you soon.'

'Thanks honey. You are sweet. I can’t wait to see you! Xoxo'

Just as I hit send, the door swung open and Michel stood donning a white v-neck t-shirt and jeans. His hair was damp and he held a glass in his hand, “Lemme guess. Widow Jane?” I said taking the glass from his hand.

“Only the best for you.” He leaned in and gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

I walked into the suite, noticing the art on the wall, mostly photographs, “I’ve always wanted to see the inside of this place. You would be a member here.” I sat on the plum colored velvet sofa and sipped my drink.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He moved closer to me, still not sitting.

“It means that this place is so exclusive and for ‘creative types’, it seems like something you would enjoy.

“Hmm. You look good. You have big plans for the night?”

“Yes. I have dinner plans with someone. Someone I really like. Which is why I wasn’t positive I was going to come here. But I decided I should see you, say thanks for everything, but cut this short before things get out of hand.”

His eyed grew darker and his grin faded. When he, finally, sat next to me he placed his hand on my thigh, “I don’t think you believe that.” He kissed my neck. “I think, you came here knowing, exactly, what was going to happen.” His hand slide up my thigh under my dress. “And you, you want it, badly. You are dripping with anticipation.” He slipped a finger into elastic of my panties.

“Michael--- I---- Oh god---“I couldn’t get a sentence out before he plunged two fingers inside my folds. 

His mouth covered mine in a fervent wave. I met his kiss with the same intensity as he continued to hook is fingers inside of me.

“That’s a good girl. You are getting so wet for me. You want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck this tight wet cunt of yours?” 

“Yes. I want you to fuck me…..” I didn’t sound like myself. 

Michael pulled his fingers from me and then placed them in my mouth, “taste yourself. Taste how sweet you are.” The taste of bourbon and Michael’s fingers with my essence was enough to almost make me cum. 

Michael stood and began to unbutton his pants, “what’s his name?”

“What? Who’s name?”

“The, poor, bloke that you are standing up to be here with me?” He said, now stroking his long thick cock; the tip wet with precum. 

The question caught me off guard and my mind flashed to Benedict, “umm…. Ben.”

“Ben, huh?” He positioned his hard cock in front of me. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now, and I want you to think about how Ben would feel seeing you like this.”

He grabbed my head and rubbed the tip of his cock on my lips; I opened my mouth in response and he thrusted his hips until he hit the back of my throat.

“Relax your jaw, beautiful. Ben is a lucky man. He gets to have those plump lips wrapped around him all the time. But tonight, you are mine.”

His hands were now tangled in my hair; it was all I could to keep from gagging. But he tasted so good. And his dominance was turning me on with every pull of my hair. 

“Are you going to kiss Ben with that filthy smart mouth later?” With every depraved thing he hissed, I felt myself pulsate more. “Stand up,” he pulled himself out of my mouth and removed his shirt, “stand up and take off your dress.”

I did as I was told and removed my dress, leaving my panties on. “Take those off and put them in your mouth.” Again, I obeyed my order. “Now, turn around and bend over the bed. Before I fuck you senseless, I want to taste you, from behind.”

His fingers slid down my ass and found their way to my entrance. Then, his tongue followed suit. He lapped between my fold, his fingers grinding their way in and out of me. My legs began to quiver, “Oh, Michael. I’m gonna cum. God….I’m gonna cum!”

“Not yet,” He stood and positioned himself behind me, “I’m going to fuck you into submission and then we are going to cum together. So, next time you are with Ben, you can only think of me and my cock.”

He slammed himself inside me, filling me more than I had ever been filled before. His pace was quick and long. His hips hitting my ass with such force it almost knocked me over. 

“Oh god Michael—fuuuck me---- harder----“I was gripping the duvet tight, trying to hold on longer than he was allowing me.

“That’s right, I’m going to cum inside you and I want you to let it drip down your leg all night. Do you understand?”

“Yes Michael….yes…. please let me cum….”

I felt my walls begin to tighten around him. His pace was faster and more erratic as he began the descent into bliss. Then, the warmth from my core began to blanket my body and I felt myself teeter on the edge. Just then, Michael reached around and began to, quickly, rub my swollen nub, “Now baby. Cum now…”

And, I did. My walls clenching tight around his cock. The juice beginning to drip down my leg. It took all the strength I had to not collapse at the pure bliss of it all. His undoing was not far behind. He came, thrusting in me twice more. His warm seed filling me and comingling with my essence down my leg. 

“Fuck. You are wonderfully dirty.” He whispered in my ear, “I think our time is up. You should get going to your dinner plans.” He pulled out of me and smacked my ass, “I’ll call you tomorrow once I know my schedule.”

He laid on the bed, lit a cigarette, and picked up his phone. Without looking up from his phone he said, “And remember, don’t clean that up. Leave it there, maybe Ben will question why you’re late.”

I dressed myself, finished my bourbon and left the room. As soon as I was in the hallway, I felt the tears fall from my eyes. What the fuck was I doing? Why was I allowing this to happen? How could Ben ever forgive me?


	3. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dinner with Ben takes a surprising turn.

I decided to walk the 11 blocks to the restaurant in which Ben and I were meeting. I could use the fresh air to try to gather my thoughts and figure out what to do next. I’m positive the two of them know one another, or, at least, of each other. 

I was going to have to stop this thing with Michael, and come clean to Ben. If he really liked me, like he says he does, hopefully he would be able to forgive me. I’d made up my mind, right then that we would talk it over at dinner.

I arrived at the restaurant, a little after 8:30. I was the first one there; which is unusual, Ben is always very prompt. I sat and ordered a glass of wine and began to draft what I wanted to say to Michael. 

'Michael, this has been fun. Before you, I hadn’t had sex in a couple of months. Your offer was right on time and the two times we got together were amazing. We can’t see each other anymore, however. I hope we can still have a professional relationship; I’m really looking forward to the Assassin’s Creed screening. You are great. Take Care. Xoxo'

I hit send and looked up to see Ben walking towards the table, a bright smile on his face. 

“You look gorgeous. I’m sorry to be late.” He leaned in and kissed me.

“It’s alright. You look pretty good too. Did you go to the hotel to change?”

“Yea, it was a long day. I wanted to make sure to look my best for you tonight. I’ve something we should talk about.” He waved the waitress towards the table. “You know, filming is over in the next two days. I was thinking of staying around for a week, maybe more. But then, it dawned on me…” His sentence trailed off as the server walked over. 

He ordered a glass of wine, and a sesame tuna tartare tapas. I felt my phone vibrate and knew it was Michael; and I knew I didn’t want to have to deal with him right now.  
Benedict leaned in and continued talking, “forgive me. As I was saying, I have an idea. I’ve enjoyed spending this time with you. Seeing you across the room at the gala, I was blown away by your effortless beauty. Your confidence, even in the crowd all of us ‘self-important’ guests. I knew I had to talk to you. And, when I did get the opportunity to speak with you, briefly as it was, you were passionate and funny and didn’t take yourself, or your surroundings, too seriously.” He smiled and grabbed my hand.

“I’d like for you to come to London with me. Just for a week, maybe two. I figure, you can, work from there. And, this may give you a chance to get to know some of the culture there, generate a new reader base.” His eyes were sparkling green, and he had an eager smile as he searched my face for a response.

“Wow. That is a really great idea.” As I started in, my phone begin to vibrate, again. This time, not a text, but a call. 

“Do you need to get that?” Ben asked.

“No. This is more important to me.” I took a sip of my wine before I began again, “listen. I’d love to spend time in London with you. I want you to know how, utterly, delightful these last couple of weeks have been. You are, one of the most, genuine, kind, selfless, witty, people I’ve ever met. You, somehow, make me feel like the only person in a room. And, you are, extremely handsome…..”

“I don’t like where this is heading,” as he spoke, he phone rang out, “do you mind? It’s Emily. She knows I’m out with you so she wouldn’t call unless it were important.”

“Of course.” As he got up from the table I rummaged through my bag to take a peek at my phone. The calls and text were all from Michael. 

'We need to talk.'  
'Why didn’t you tell me?'

I could gather that he read the message I sent earlier. I would have to address him after I had everything straightened out with Ben. 

Benedict. He wants me to visit him. He wants me to spend a week or two in London with him. My excitement is being overshadowed by my need to be honest. And, I hate it.  
As I looked up, I noticed Ben was no longer on the phone, but now speaking with another gentleman, walking towards the table. The closer they came, the clearer my view became. Ben was walking over, talking and laughing, with Michael. My face turned warm and I began to find it hard to catch my breath. What was he doing here? 

“Michael, I believe you know (Y/N).” Benedict, ever the gentleman, introduced us as Michael leaned in for a greeting on the cheek. 

“Yes. (Y/N), pleasure to see you again; so soon after our last encounter. I see you’ve been well…”

“Umm, Mr. Fassbender--- I mean, Michael. What a surprise. What are you doing here…in the city?” My confusion must have been plastered across my face. The two men sat down and Ben begin to pour Michael a glass of wine. 

“Emily phoned me to let me know that Mike had caught a glimpse of the two of us online. Apparently, some photos and video clips, from the coffee shop made their way for public viewing.”

“I thought it would be a good time to say hello to my mate. Especially because you and I have such a great working relationship. I didn’t know the two of you knew one another.” Michael lounged in his chair, his legs crossed. 

I didn’t think about the fact that the pictures that were snapped of Ben and I would end up on public display. 

“Yea. We met the same night you and I ran into one another at the Met Gala. It was a brief encounter, but we had dinner the following night and have been seeing one another every day since.” I decided to play along with the charade.

“Wow, that’s really amazing. Ben, here, is a great man.”

“Thanks. How’ve you been?” Ben asked, oblivious to the glances of disapproval I was shooting Michael.

“Well, you know me. Never in one place long enough for one bird. I am seeing this one, beautiful, smart, funny, woman. We’ve met up twice in the past month. Between the three of us, I can’t get enough of her.” His eyes met mine. 

“That’s good to hear. I’d love to meet her one day soon,” Ben said smiling.


	4. Jealousy Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and Ben take new steps in your relationship, you have to maintain your honesty with Michael.

“Ben, this place is fabulous! I’m very impressed.” I said looking around his flat. It was my first trip to London, and Ben had insisted on picking me up from the airport and for me to stay at his place. I scanned the great room. Looking at pictures of family and friends. Catching the titles of books and publications that lined the walls and cases. 

“Thank you. It really is, very, peaceful here. I’ll show you to your room so we can drop your bags...”

“Oh. I get my own room?” Ben turned to look at me, his eyes wide with the realization of the implications of my question.

“I,” He paused to gather his thoughts. “I didn’t want to be presumptuous and make any assumptions that would make you uncomfortable. Especially considering we’ve never shared a bed.”

I dropped my bag and stepped directly in front of him. Snaking my right hand up around his neck, pulling his head down, closer to mine. His eyes had turned green, hazel almost. I kissed him, softly, right in the corner of his mouth.

“Bold assumptions would have been fitting, just this once.” I kissed the opposite corner of his mouth after I spoke. “Considering, I’ve traveled to a different continent to spend time with you, I’d like to spend as much of it as possible in your company.”

By this time, Ben had, also, dropped the bag he was holding and his arms were now wrapped around my waist.  
“Well then, in the spirit of being bold, let me say, I’m dying to have you in my bed. To wake up, every morning and move curls from you face to kiss you. To feel the warmth of your body, pressed against mine each night….”

His lips met mine. The kiss was soft and slow, but full of passion and need. We hadn’t seen one another in, a little, over a week. And I missed him. I missed feeling his lean body pressed against mine when we hugged. I missed our conversations and the debates we engaged in after too many glasses of wine. I, desperately, wanted to feel him. His body covering mine. Filling me with himself. 

“Why don’t we leave the bags here for now, and head to the bedroom?” Ben’s tone was deep and his eyelids low. I’d never seen this look on him before. I’d never heard him speak to me in that voice. It made my heart race. I could feel the quiver in my thighs and the pulse in my center. 

I followed him, down the hall, to his bedroom. It was furnished with a large king bed in a farmhouse frame, a tall boy chest of drawers, a vintage trunk bench that sat at the foot of his bed, and two bedside tables. There was a deep blue wing backed chair that sat in the corner next to a small book shelf and portable bar. One decanter sat on the bar, with two glasses and a cigar box. 

His bed was made with light blue sheets, a blue that seemed to match his eyes, and a white down comforter; red and blue duvet folded across the foot. There were four skylights in the ceiling, which made the entire room feel light and airy. 

“Your room is much more comfortable and inviting than I anticipated,” I said, a sigh of relief escaping me.

“What were you expecting?”

“I never know with single men. But this….this looks like a space I could spend a lot of time.” I flicked my shoes off and planted myself in the center of the bed. 

Ben was on the bed, hovering over me in an instant, “If you let me have my way, we will spend a lot of time here.” He leaned in and kissed me. 

This time, it wasn’t soft. It was determined and forceful. He nipped at my bottom lip and let his tongue invade my mouth. His hands were all over me; under my shirt gripping my breast.

“You taste like sweet lavender. I want to bury myself inside of you.” He helped me pull my shirt over my head before removing his own. “You are beautiful.” He kissed my neck. “And sexy.” His mouth trailed down my stomach. “And I’m going to devour you.” When he made it to my waist, he bit at the button of my jeans before beginning to undo them.

I lifted my hips, slightly, as he slid my pants down my legs. Plunging my fingers beneath my panties, I slowly began to rub my clit, as the wetness between my legs grew.

“I like this view,” he licked his lips, salaciously, and slowly crawled back towards my center. “I’ve never been more jealous of a couple of digits than I am at this moment.”

I began to pull my panties past my hips to expose my dripping wet sex; a low growl escaped Ben’s mouth. “I want to taste you, then I want to make love to you.”

“Ben, oh god, I want you so bad. I’ve wanted you from our first date….” I reached down to grab his face and pulled him towards me for a kiss. 

He dipped his head and trailed kisses along my stomach and then kneeled between my legs. He pushed my knees further apart and trailed his finger from my knee to the inner most part of my thigh. He let two wayward fingers circle my clit before he slid them down into my center. 

He moved his fingers in and out of me, expertly massaging my clit with his thumb. He continued the assault and finally, he dipped his head between my legs.

His tongue began a slow roll on my clit, his fingers still moving through me. I grabbed at his short curls as the feeling of ecstasy began to take hold of me. As his laps on my clit grew more fervent and furious my need to feel him inside of me grew.

“Ben-----oh-----god----please….” My mind was racing as I searched for the words to tell him what I wanted. I couldn’t find them though. My mind was swirling in a pool of love, desire, bliss, and lust. The only one who could hold me under and save me from drowning was Ben. He was my torturer and salvation. His fingers hooked deeper inside me; his purpose more clear to him. As I arched my back and tried to pull him closer into my center, his nimble fingers found my g-spot and I knew that drowning in him was my only option today.

I was wavering on the edge of paradise and insanity; the quick flicks of his tongue driving me mad. And, finally, when I knew I could take no more, losing my breath in this wave, Michael’s face and grin popped into my mind. The thought of the scruff of his beard on my skin, sent me over the edge.

“OOOOOHHHH--- GOD!” I came, my orgasm crashing out of me in a wave of warm aromatic lust, soaking the bed beneath me. My legs convulsing around Benedict, as he attempted to continue his attack on my sanity. Warm tears had begun to fall as I basked in my orgasm.  
… 

“Darling, I want to lay here, covered in you all day, but Martin and I are meeting with Mark and Steven about the upcoming season. I’ll only be gone a couple of hours, will you be alright?” Ben and I had been in bed for four hours that afternoon. Exploring one another’s bodies, pressure and pleasure points, things that drove us insane in bed, and how to please one another in ways that neither of us had imagined. It was a wonderful afternoon, and though I was starting to feel the effects of my jet lag, I didn’t want him to go.

“I understand. I don’t like it, but I understand. I’ll be fine. I’m going to meet a friend that writes for Wordplay-“

“What’s that?” Ben asked retrieving a clean shirt from his drawer.

“It’s an urban, hip-hop culture type magazine and publication here in the UK.”

“So, it’s your UK counterpart?”

“Yea, but we dabble a bit more in nerd culture, hence all the coverage of comic book and video game news. Wordplay is more established than we are at Stashed. I’m trying to learn a few things from Matt, he’s the creator and editor.”

“See, I knew a visit here would prove beneficial for your work. I’m not, completely, aware of all there is in the rap and hip-hop world, but I’m excited to learn more…from you. Have fun and I’ll meet you for drinks in a couple of hours.”

He leaned in for a quick kiss and headed out the door and down the hallway. Earlier, while exploring each other in the shower, Ben had made it very clear that I was to make myself at home, and that nothing was off limits. It was a strange feeling, at first. Having a man be so open and honest with me. It was a relief; it was also a guilt trip. Every time Benedict was open with me about his feelings and what he wanted from the relationship, I felt a pain of guilt about my own secret. 

The week Ben left, Michael and I spent three days together. He showed up at my door the night after he crashed mine and Ben’s dinner. He was angry, but he was, finally, honest.  
‘You drive me crazy. Do you know that? You saunter into my hotel rooms, you fuck me so sweetly, and then you leave casually.’

‘You never invite me to stay, Michael. I leave because I know your reputation. I can’t imagine you want anything other than something casual.’

‘Yea, well, you’ve caught my attention, Sweetie. You’re very bold and in charge of what you want. And that makes me want you more.’

After that, I couldn’t control it. Michael started challenging what I’d always believed I wanted. He was stubborn and impetuous and, inconceivably, arrogant. But, as we spent a couple of days together, and I peeled through his layers, he became attentive and thoughtful. His brashness began to excite me, and his arrogance matched mine. And the sex was indescribable. It was passionate and dirty. It made me feel like he loved me and loathed me all at once; and I couldn’t get enough of it.

I picked up my phone to find a message:  
'Have you landed? Let me know when I can see you'

I smiled when I read it.

'I’m having dinner with a colleague and then drinks with Ben'

'When is your dinner? I can come to you' 

'An hour. We don’t have enough time. I have to try to navigate my way in a city and country I’ve never visited' 

'We’ll take a ride and I’ll take you to your dinner. I’ll be to you in 15 minutes'

I made my way out the bed and into the bathroom. Was it a good idea to have my lover meet me at my boyfriend’s place? Was I crossing some invisible moral line that I wouldn’t be able to come back from? Was it possible to be falling for both of them? 

Michael arrived in the 15 minutes he said he would. “Sorry I had you waiting out here. I couldn’t find my makeup bag. Why didn’t you come up and wait inside?” I asked walking towards him.

“I didn’t think it would be proper. I knew once I saw you, I’d want to do this…” He walked towards me and grabbed me for a kiss. I pressed myself into him, taking in the smell of cigarettes and aftershave. 

“No, you’re right. That wouldn’t have been proper.” I pulled away and took in the sight of him. It had, only, been 4 days since we last met up and I could tell he missed me as much as I missed him. 

“Let’s get you to dinner.”

He drove a Bugatti Veyron, one of the fastest street legal cars in the world. His baby. I could feel the rumble of the engine between my thighs as he drove. Every now and then he would glance at me and give me a glimpse of his sly grin. We didn’t do much talking, just being in his presence gave me a feeling of excitement and want. 

Matt and I were meeting at a Korean restaurant in SoHo, BiBimBap at the suggestion of Benedict. As we turned onto the street I grabbed Michael’s leg and gave him a little squeeze, “I’m glad you insisted on being my private uber. It’s good to spend, even a little, time with you.”

“I will see you before you leave. You’re here for 13 days. We will think of something. You look lovely, by the way.” The car stopped and he grabbed my shoulder. “Are you sure I can’t take you back home with me and fuck you out of that jet-lagged haze you’re in?”

“As delightful as that sounds, not today…. I need to tell you something. Ben and I, finally--- well, we had sex. Today. Like, 30 minutes before you arrived…eh…maybe more like 45. I want to be upfront with you about it.”

Michael was quiet for a moment, looking straight ahead down the busy street. When he, finally, turned to look at me, “hm. How was it?”

“ ‘Scuse me?”

“How was it? Is he a good shag? I’d like to know.” His eyes pierced me with the last statement. 

“It was lovely. It was passionate. We’d, both, built up a strong need over the last four weeks. I came, if that means anything.” I answered, apprehensively.

“How many times?”

“What does it matter?”

“How many times did you cum (Y/N)?” His voice was stern as he clinched his jaw. 

“Three.”

He turned his eyes back to the road and shook his head with approval, “Good for you. Well done Cumberbatch….,” he murmured under his breath. “I hope you have a good dinner with your friend tonight. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

He didn’t turn back to look at me, so I exited the car and made my way to into the restaurant.


	5. The Many Faces of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes an interest in your work, and you take Michael up on an outrageous plan.

Four days in and I had, really, begun to enjoy my time in London. Ben was a great host and tour guide. He made it a point to show me all of the tourist sites, but to, also, show me the ‘real’ London, as he called it. We were getting ready for a quick trip to two small towns in Wales, Bristol and Cardiff; places I didn’t know existed until he informed me. Apparently, there were some churches and other structures that he thought I’d enjoy, knowing how I love to talk about architecture. That was the thing about Ben, he listened closely and was thoughtful in his efforts. Everything was intentional.

“We’re only going to be gone two days, right?” I was trying to figure out how much to pack, “do I need to bring ‘going out’ clothes?”

“No. There isn’t really much going out where we are going. There will be some site seeing through the early afternoon, and I plan to have you confined to our bed and breakfast for the rest of the time.”

He walked over, wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled his face into my neck. “You smell like a chocolate biscuit!”

“Ha! It’s because I can’t stop eating them. You should have never introduced them into my diet. I’ve decided that my happy place is sitting on your sofa with my legs in your lap, reading, anything by Audre Lorde, sipping tea and eating chocolate biscuits. That’s all I, ever, want to do anymore.”

He laughed and kissed my neck, “you’re packing too much. I can assure you, that we won’t be in clothes that often.”

We had made love, every day since I’d been in town. It was as if all of the time we spent in New York was foreplay for these two weeks. Sometimes it was sweet and careful. Calming us into our sleep. Other times it was wild and unrelenting; pushing us to our limits of pleasure and control. He had shown me two different sides of him; one side being sweet and tender. The other full of control and desire. He was enigmatic and forthcoming all at once. 

I bent down to check my phone; I hadn’t heard anything from Michael since he drove me to dinner four nights ago. And, while I was enamored with Ben, I couldn’t help but feel something was missing without the inappropriate texts and calls from Michael. My heart felt heavy. How could I feel the way I did about Ben, but be longing for Michael?

I decided, for the first time, to make the first move:  
'How are you?'

“You ready? I want to beat some of the traffic out of the city,” Ben asked grabbing my bag and heading towards the door. 

“Yep, yep, yep! Let’s go.” I stuffed my phone in my bag and headed down the hall. I guess I’d have to wait for his response. 

“I figured the drive up would be a good time for me to introduce you to some of the music that Stashed covers. I have a few different playlists on Spotify that we can listen to, and I can try to give some explanation of the songs or lyrics or why people like some of it.” We were settling in the car as I pulled my phone from my bag. 

“Alright. I am, a little, nervous that this is going to make me see you in a brand new light,” he joked as he grabbed my hand and pulled out of the driveway.

“I hope it does! This is one of those things that is a big part of who I am, but no one would ever believe that I listen to some of this stuff,” I smiled, excited about sharing my love of hip-hop, trap, and rap with him. “Ok, we will start slowly…I’m going to play Tory Lanez. He’s Canadian… He sings and raps, kind of like Drake, but not really. I’ve been listening to this song, LA Confidential, for a couple of weeks and---“ I paused finally realizing why the song was on repeat on my playlist.

“And? What’s the song about?” Ben asked picking up where I left off.

“Umm… it’s, umm… it’s about a man who is talking about how much we likes sleeping with a woman who isn’t his girlfriend. But how they have to keep it quiet and it won’t go any further than sex.”

“Oh. Wow. OK, play it!” I loved that he was eager to hear it, but thinking of the song and my situation made my palms sweat and my heart rate increase. Would he catch on to the fact of why this song has been on repeat for me? 

I let the song play, and watched him bob his head as the guitar rift started and he listened, intently, to the lyrics. I continued to look straight ahead and tried to sing along, acting as if nothing was wrong. 

“It’s short,” he said looking at me as the three minute song came to an end.

“Yea. I guess there isn’t much more that needs to be said about cheating on your partner.”

“So, tell me about that line, the one that is repeated multiple times, ‘I get lonely’,” he started singing the lyric. “Why wouldn’t he, just, spend more time with his girlfriend?”

“Ok. The chorus is, ‘You know I’ve got somebody, so I can’t fuck with just anybody, but sometimes I get lonely, I get lonely.’ I think he is saying, I’m with someone, but there are times when she isn’t enough for me and I need you during those times. But, also, like, I’m in a happy relationship, for the most part, so I can’t mess around with any old trollop.”

“Trollop, eh?” He said laughing. “I guess I can see that. But if he were truly happy in his relationship, why does he need someone else? If the relationship was good, he wouldn’t get lonely. There may be times when he is alone, but he should never feel lonely in a loving relationship.”

I was silent. He was absolutely right. When you know you have a good thing and you are happy, why would anyone stray from that? And how, after building a trust with someone, could you expect them to ever forgive you?

“What do you have next?” Ben asked, unaware of the internal crisis I was battling. “I’m liking this!”

“So, let’s lighten the topics to strippers and selling drugs,” we both laughed, “How about 2Chainz?”

“I’ve heard the name, but I can’t say I’ve heard the music.”

“Ok, we are going to listen to ‘Watch Out’… it’s, kind of, fun and silly and good to dance around to.”

I played song after song and we discussed the music, the bass, the beats, the lyrics, and the culture around it all. I tried to explain that it was more than glorifying a bad life style; it was story telling of a life that is very different than many people know.

“I’m amazed that you enjoy all of this. It’s no judgment against you; it’s such a different side,” He said and smiled.

“Well writing for Stashed for the last 3 years has put in front of many of these artists, and I have listened to their stories and realized, they, just, want to be heard and feel like they have a voice like the rest of the world.”

“What about you? Where is your voice in all of this? You are wonderful at telling other people’s stories, but what about yours? What do you need to say to the world?”

I thought about that question. And, I wanted, desperately, to tell him about me and Michael. As I opened my mouth to speak, my phone, finally, rang with a text:  
‘I’m well, how are you enjoying your time in London?’

‘It’s been good… are you upset with me?’

Nothing.  
…

My trip was coming to end soon. I had three days until I headed back to New York; back to my regular, everyday life. Ben had been invited to a dinner for the Cancer research charity he was a spokesperson and supporter of. He insisted that I go with him, and I had gotten to a point where I couldn’t tell him ‘no’.

“You know, some psychologists say it takes women and average of 14 days to determine whether or not they could love someone, but it only takes a man an average of three days?” I asked trying to apply my mascara as Ben tied his tie in the bathroom mirror.

“Is that so?” He asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Yep. Soo, really, I’m just now making up my mind about you. But you’ve been smitten with me for over a month now.”

“Well, now, that is true. So, you’ve made up your mind about me, then? What’s the verdict?”

“I like you well enough…” I smiled as I placed the last pin in my hair to keep it out of my face, “and you look damn good in a suit, my friend.”

We arrived at the Foundling Museum, where the event was being held. There were a few photags around, but overall the event seemed to be focused less on the guests and more on the impact of the Cancer research fund. 

As we walked into the, beautiful and elegant, hall, Ben was pulled in five different directions. He gave me a quick glance and smile as he began to answer questions about his involvement with the fund. I walked through the room; it was small. Seating for 100, maybe. I was relieved, in that moment, that I had gone to etiquette school long ago in D.C. At least, I wouldn’t embarrass him in that way.

“I’m glad he brought you...” a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

“Really? You would think we were strangers, the way you have been ghosting me.” I didn’t turn to meet his gaze. Ben told me he would be here. He thought it would be nice for me to have another familiar face at the event. 

I heard him chuckle under his breathe, “And, here, I thought I was being valiant by allowing you time to explore your relationship with him; without clouding your judgement. How has you stay been?”

Finally, I turned to face him. He looked good, wolfish grin across his face, “it’s been fantastic. I’ve visited some wonderful places, eaten some great food, and been swept off my feet by a man who is upfront and honest about what he is feeling and thinking.”

“Good. I’m happy for you. I’m happy for him. He is a nice guy. You deserve a nice a guy….”He stepped closer towards me, “but you want me.”

“Not anymore, Michael. I have something really good, and it kills me to have this hanging over my head, knowing it could hurt him. So, I’m done here. We aren’t going to do this anymore. And we aren’t going to tell Ben that it happened.” I looked him square in the eye and challenged him to negate me. 

He stepped, even closer, wrapped one arm around my waist and brought me in to him. He planted one kiss on my cheek and whispered, “But you can’t stop thinking of me. And, I haven’t stopped going on about you, either.”

Every time I felt his body press against mine, and watched his broad shoulders engulf me, my knees buckled. I did miss him. My heart was broken that he had decided to stop speaking to me. I missed his off color jokes, and sharing a beer and cigarette with him. I missed the way he pulled my glasses off my face because he didn’t like the obstruction of my eyes. And how he laughed, deeply and without reservation. I missed the smell of his aftershave and the small cut on his left hand. I missed him.

“Let’s leave. Let’s go somewhere and have a drink and a quick chat, and shag. Until we’ve gotten it all out of our systems. Then, you can find Benedict, and live the life you deserve, with a very charming and accomplished movie star who is love-sick about you.”

I grabbed his jaw, rubbing my thumb over his bottom lip and studying the look in eyes. It was sincere. “Ok.”

“Alright? Are you taking the piss out of me?” He asked.

“Yes, alright. Let’s go.”


	6. Compromising Situations

I couldn’t believe I was doing this. Michael and I had hopped in his car and driven off towards his apartment, “How are you going to explain this to him?” He asked, kissing my neck, his hands finding their way all over my body.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to think about it right now. I just want to think about you and me. And you inside of me….” My words trailed off as his mouth invaded mine. I barely noticed when we arrived at his place, and I certainly didn’t have my senses about me to take a look around. We were falling onto his bed, absorbed in one another.

“I hated the thought of you being with him. The thought of his mouth over your body, tasting you. I wanted to punish you, that’s why I haven’t been responsive over the week. I was jealous.” Michael lifted himself over me, “I’m no longer happy with our--- arrangement.”

“What do you want, then Michael? What more do you want from me?” I was scared of his answer, but I knew it was a question that needed to be asked.

He paused, thinking deeply about his answer, “I want to take you to a show tonight. There is a DJ and group performing; I think you’ll, really, enjoy it.”

“A show?” I looked at him trying to understand, “you want to take me to a show? So you stole me away from a charity event, and brought me back to your place?”

He smiled, “Yes. I knew you’d need a change of clothes.” He got off the bed and presented me with a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top.

“Michael, this is strange….”

“I planned a date for us,” he laughed, “and I decided to be a prat and steal you away, rather than tell you in advance. This way, you didn’t have to decline his offer to attend the event.”

“Michael! I just up and left him! With no explanation. He doesn’t know where I am! Is this a game to you?” I felt my face growing hotter. I was pissed.

“So send him a text saying you felt sick and you went back to his place. I’ll have you back there before he’s home. I promise.”

I looked at him in disbelief. He handed me my phone and I saw 7 missed calls from Ben.  
“Shit! Maybe I should just call him.”

“No. Text him what I said. He has an obligation to be at that dinner. Trust me.”

I looked at him and sighed, heavily:  
‘Hey. I’m not feeling great, not sure what came over me. I didn’t want to bother you while you were talking. I’m headed back to your place. I’ll be waiting, in bed, for when you’re done tonight. Xoxo’

“Great, get dressed. The DJ will be upset if I’m late.”  
…

Our car pulled up to a venue called ‘Gold Teeth’, and I couldn’t help but look at Michael and roll my eyes. 

“You’re going to love it.”

We walked into the bar and immediately found our way behind the stage. To my, pleasant surprise, Idirs Elba, or DJ Driis, was spinning that night, “Mike, you made it. So good to see you mate!”

“Thanks for the invite. This is the one I was telling you about….” Michael said, nodding his head my direction.

“(Y/N), right? Good to meet you. I want to introduce you to someone.” Idris grabbed my hand and walked me down the dimly lit back hall of the venue. 

I was introduced to an East London rap artist named Wiley. He said he was excited to be able to give his first interview, in five years, to a US publication. I was speechless. Michael had managed to set me up with an exclusive that I didn’t even know I wanted, or needed. After Wiley and I set up a time to have a proper interview, I made my way to the wings of the stage as DJ Driis started spinning. 

We danced and drank and drank and danced for hours. By the time we left I was dripping in sweat and had walked away with contact info for seven artists and/or producers from the UK hip-hop scene. 

“Oh man. I can’t believe what a great night that was. How did you manage to pull all of that off?” I said climbing into the car.

“I wanted to do something fun, that I knew you loved. This culture and scene is your life’s work. I thought I should take an interest in it.” He placed his hand on my knee as the driving sped away.

So, I have a man who takes me to other countries to look at architecture because he knows that it has always been a big interest of mine. And then, a man who sets up an opportunity to see one the most famous DJs on the planet and gets me an exclusive with an artist I would never have access to back in New York. 

“Ready for that shag, now?” Michael leaned over and whispered in my ear.

“It’s late; I should be getting back to Ben’s place.”

“You may be right. I did promise you.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t fool around until we get there!” I leaned in and grabbed his crotch.

Michael’s fingers, quickly, found their way into the top of my shorts. His other arm, pulled me closer to him as I tried to unbutton his pants. Embolden by the drinks and dancing I looked at him and said, “I want you to fuck me in this car. Right now.”

“You know there is no partition…” the driver chimed in.

“Oy, eyes on the road!” Michael said pulling his, already, hard cock out of his jeans.

I shimmied out of my shorts and straddles myself on Michael’s lap, hovering over the tip of his cock, “You ready?”

He nodded his head and I slid down onto him. I moaned as he filled me and began to thrust quickly. His jaw was clinched as I grabbed his head and forced a kiss on him. With a roll of my hips a hiss escaped his lips. “Fuck. Being inside you feels like paradise.”

We continued on like that for a couple of minutes before I came, kissing and licking his neck, my nails dug into the back of the seat. 

“Sir, we’ve arrived at your destination,” the driver said, trying to keep a sense of professional composure.

“I want you to cum for me,” I said still rolling my hips on his cock.

“I’m almost there,” he leaned in to kiss me. 

Just as our lips met, there was a tap on the window.


	7. Three Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Benedict catches you in a compromising position, you feel both of your relationships slip through your hands. A decision must be made and a heart broken.

“Ben…please…. Just let me explain….” I was crying, running after him as he marched up his walkway. 

“What could you, possibly, explain? What could you, possibly, have to say to me that would make what I just saw hurt any less?” His baritone voice was low and steady as he spoke through clinched teeth.

“I--- I---“words escaped me. 

“Please. Get your things and leave.” He opened the door and stepped aside for me to walk ahead of him, never looking at me. 

I walked through his home. Taking in the pictures of his family and friends and the titles that lined the walls and cases; this time, trying to imprint them in my memory. I walked to his bedroom, pieces of me scattered throughout. My jacket over the blue wing-backed chair, jewelry on a bed side table. A book and two magazines of mine on the small book shelf; Make-up and hair accessories across the bathroom counter. I had become comfortable here. And now, I’ve ruined that comfort. 

I moved as quickly as I could to gather and pack my things. Ben stayed up front, in the foyer by the door, waiting for me to leave. His demeanor was cold, and I couldn’t blame him for it. He had come home early to check on me, from a public obligation, to find me on top of another man…in a car…in front of his house. Everything about it was horrific, and I couldn’t fathom how he felt. 

As I gathered the last of my things, my phone rang, “Hello?” I managed through the tears.

“I’m still out front. Do you need my help?” Michael was on the other end. His sound of concern was comforting, but I knew I shouldn’t involve him while I was still in the house.

“I appreciate you waiting. I’ll be out soon, I, just need to say goodbye to him.”

“(Y/N)…,” he sighed, “I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you.” I hung up the phone. My tears were warm, streaming down my face as I made my way down the hall. 

I reached the front door, stopped in front of him; he finally looked at me. His eyes, crystal blue, had pools of water in them. 

“I’m sorry. Ben. I’m so sorry. But, I understand that words don’t really mean anything in these situations…So… I’ll leave. Please let me know if you’d like to talk.” 

“It’s been five weeks.” He, finally said. “Five weeks and I can say, without a doubt, that I am falling in love with you. So, there’s that.”

“I ---“

“You are nothing like what I would have expected,” He continued. “You are smart, engaged, and you fill a room with your presence. Your beauty is obvious, yet understated. Your interests are complex and deep.” 

The tears were flowing freely from me now. Why was he complimenting me? Why was he saying all of these nice things? I didn’t deserve them. 

“So, how is it that, under all of that loveliness, you could do something so ugly?......... I’d Like to know, what I’ve done to deserve this feeling?”

“You don’t deserve this….” I started.

“Well, why am I sitting here, asking the woman I care, deeply, about, why she was just fucking another man in my front yard?!” Finally, the anger poured from him.

“Do you want the story, Ben? I’ll tell you everything, right now, if that that’s what you want.” I searched him, hoping he’d give me the opportunity to come clean. I didn’t deserve to clear my conscious, but I, desperately, needed to stay in his presence as long as possible. 

“Yes, darling. Why don’t you recant the entire evening for me, starting when you left me, with no explanation, at an event?” His tone, dry and sarcastic. 

“The story is longer and bigger than this evening. I’ve known Michael longer than you. The night of the Met Gala, when you and I met, and you dropped me at the Mark hotel, I was going to his room. And, the night he showed up to our dinner, after seeing the pictures of us at the coffee shop, I was with him before. He found out about you and I that night.” I paused and looked at him. His eyes wide. His disbelief splayed across his face. “When you left New York, the week before I came here, he and I spent every night together. And here…”

“Here?” It was almost a whisper as he looked around his great room.

“Not ‘here’, but in London, he picked me up and drove me to my dinner with Matt. That first night. After we…”

“…after we made love for the first time.” He finished the thought. 

“But, I told him, then, that things were getting serious for us.” I omitted the fact that Michael had distanced himself from me, “and even tonight, at the dinner. I told him that we were finished.”

The room was quiet. Benedict looking around, trying to grasp what he was hearing. 

“Ben, I’ve fucked up. But please know that you mean so much to me. You mean more to me than any man ever has. I’ve had my fair share of relationships, and this is the most happy I’ve ever been. You are an incredibly altruistic, delightful, loving man. And I don’t want my poor decision making to make you feel anything other than that.”

Silence, again.

“You can’t stay here tonight, but if you leave with him… I don’t know what I will think.” He said shaking his head, still in disbelief.

“I’ll check into a hotel. I’ll call a car and go to a hotel.” I wanted to do whatever he needed me to do to know that I was sorry and I wanted to be with him. In that moment, I knew, without question or doubt, that it was him that I wanted. 

We sat in silence for some time before he decided he needed to be alone. I called a car, and left, walking past Michael and driving to the nearest hotel. Once I checked in, I sent Ben a text:

‘West London Riverside Apartments, rm 114. I’m here. Xoxo’   
…

“Michael. I can’t let you in.” I was standing on the inside of my hotel room door.

“You can. We need to talk about this.” His voice was curt but pleading. 

I, finally, decided to let him in the room. I saw his car follow mine when I left Benedict’s house. I knew we would end up here.

“Hours ago, I told you that I wanted more from you. That I was no longer satisfied with our arrangement. Do you remember that?” He said walking through my door.

“Yes.”

“So, it’s him, then? Just like that? It’s him?” He was pacing the floor, “you know, I don’t do this. Love. I don’t spend multiple nights in a row with someone. I don’t plan dates. I don’t get jealous.”

“Michael, you don’t love me.” I said shaking my head.

“Yes, I do. You don’t love me. You never took me seriously. From the beginning. You saw me and saw the rumors and the so-called reputation and used it to your advantage.” He looked me, square in the eyes, “we’ve had some real moments, but those were fleeting for you and piercing for me. Because for you, it was always him.”

He calmed his voice and walked towards me slowly. A change in his attitude was evident, “You are a wonderful girl. I’ve enjoyed our time together. Good Luck with it all.” He leaned in and kissed my cheek. 

As he opened the door to leave, I saw Ben walking down the hall towards us, “This isn’t serious…” 

“Listen, mate…” Michael started.

“I’m not your mate.”

A tight grin spread across Michael’s face, “alright. Sure. Listen, she and I are done. It was never more than sex with us. And it started before the two of you got serious, so, try not to hold on to this for too long. You, both, deserve the happiness the other one brings.”

Ben stood still as Michael walked past him and turned the corner towards the lobby. He turned his attention to me, standing in the doorway.

“Was that true?” He asked.

“Parts of it.” I answered.

“Which parts?”

“We are done. Completely done. But, I can’t say it was just sex. I have feelings for him that I wasn’t expecting. And he has feelings for me. But watching him walk away, just now, was bearable. Watching you turn your back and walk away from me early, knocked the breath from my body.” 

He stepped closer to me; he was hesitant, but gentle. 

“I may have some feelings for him I have to deal with, but I am in love with you. And the thought of not having you in my life is making me, physically, ill. And, the hurt that I’ve caused you…” the tears started again. “God. Even now. I’m making this about me, but it should be about how you feel. I’ve done so much talking….” I shook my head.

Ben sat on the bed, the large center piece of the room. “This is, certainly, not a situation in which I want to be. Hearing you say you have feelings for him, it burns me to my core. Knowing that you have been caviler with your deception, infuriates me. But, I, also, know you met him before me. And this, relationship, the two of you share, started before we knew much about one another.” He paused. “It’s not going to be easy, or pretty, or quick, but I can forgive you. My heart was almost broken tonight, but if I give up on us, this early, it will break for sure.”

I sat on the bed next to him. We sat in silence for over an hour before we climbed into the bed, him over the duvet and me under, exhausted from the emotional carnage. Sleep didn’t come easy that night, but when it did, I slept better knowing things weren’t over for the two of us.


	8. The Curious Case of Benedict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6 months, yours and Ben's relationship has grown in many ways. During a premiere, you reconnect with an old friend and see, just, how far Ben has come in his love for you.

*****Six Months Later*****

“Ben. We are going to be late...” I was rushing to the front room with my clutch in hand, trying to coax Ben from the bedroom, as he continued to adjust his tie.

It was the night of the London premiere for Doctor Strange. This would be Ben’s first time seeing the completed movie and I could tell that his nerves were getting the best of him.

“Babe, you look great. I’m sure the movie is phenomenal. Everyone is going to love it.”

He emerged from the room, his eyes wide, “Ok. I’m ready.”

“You alright? You seem more nervous than usual. How can I help?” I walked towards him and placed my hand on his chest. I felt his rapid heartbeat and slowly and softly began to pat my hand against him, modeling the rhythm and rate he should slow his breathing to.

He exhaled deeply, “it’s you. This is our first time, officially, out in the public eye together. This is the first time people will be asking you questions and making comments on your looks and who you are as a person, and, Darling, I want to protect you from it all.”

“..Sweet as that is, you know we’ve been dating for, like, 8 months now? People have been talking about me for some time now…not to mention people were talking about me as a blogger and contributor to Stashed. I’m used to the criticism. Don’t worry about me.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Let’s get going then.”

The arrival at the theater was bonkers. I’d never been to a Hollywood event, as a guest, with the exception of the Met Gala. This time, everyone was looking at me, or at least at the woman who was with Benedict. Fans were screaming, cameras were flashing, there were microphones being thrown in our faces at every turn. Watching Ben glide through the crowd with ease and charisma was wonderful. I’d known that he always adored his fans, and was friendly to photogs and reporters, but being this up close to the chaos made his resolve that much more impressive.

“Are you alright?” He leaned down and whispered in my ear as we posed for a picture.

I looked up and nodded and kept the smile on my face. 

We got closer to the entrance of the theater and Ben’s publicist, Karon, escorted me into the lobby as Ben finished taking pictures and speaking with reporters, “He should be done soon and I know he’ll want to meet you here before you go for your seating. Just hang out for a moment.”

I nodded and looked around the theater; It was full of people. I walked around for a bit before I heard a familiar voice, “(Y/N)?”

I turned around and saw Michael’s wide grin staring back at me. 

“It’s been a while. You look-“ he paused and looked me up and down, “you look, absolutely, beautiful.”

A soft smile crawled across my lip, “Michael. Hi.” My voice was softer than normal. The last time he and I were face to face, he admitted that he had begun to have some, really, intense feelings for me. I didn’t want to be caviler with his emotions. 

“So, you and Ben have been well. I’ve seen you in all the magazines and I hear that you are in the process of moving here?”

“Yea. I am. It’s really exciting.”

“What about the magazine? You love your work…” His eyes conveyed a sincere concern.

“I’m, actually, going to manage and edit the UK version of Stashed. After my interviews with Wiley and a couple of others, our team took notice of the scene here and thought we could branch out. I have you to thank for that.” I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

I felt him tense and then recoil from my touch. We stood in silence for, what seemed like hours, before Michael’s eyes widened at the sight behind me.

“Michael, how are you mate?” I heard Ben say as he walked up behind me and placed his arm around my waist.

“Good, man. Congrats on all of this. Welcome to the Marvel Universe, it doesn’t get much better than this.” Michael’s smile was wide. “---- Look, it’s been some time. No hard feelings?”

Ben looked at him, intensely, “it depends. Are you still interested in shagging the woman I love?”

My eyes grew wider with his question. We stood in silence until the lights in the lobby flickered indicating the movie was about to begin.

“Well, congratulations, again Mate. (Y/N), I hope you enjoy your evening.” Michael turned and made his way into the theater. We soon followed suit.  
****

“Honey, that was amazing! I am so proud of you. It was so good….” We were in the car headed to the after party and I could not stop gushing about how wonderful the movie was. “Ben, do you hear me? Are you alright? The movie was great.”

He stayed quiet for a moment. As the car pulled up to the front of the venue he turned to me, face emotionless, “you still want to fuck him?”

“I—what?!” I looked at him, shocked at his question.

“Do you still want to fuck Michael? It’s alright, you can tell me.”

“Benedict! I can’t believe you. Where is this coming from? Is this why you’ve been so quiet?”

“I saw how the two of you were looking at one another when I walked up, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. And you, had your hands wrapped around him like you wanted, nothing more than, for him to take you to a dark corner and….”

“Ben! Stop it!” I said, feeling myself growing angrier at his accusations. “I’m not interested in him. I’m in love with you. I only want to be with you; and you know that.” I stopped myself to calm my breathing before continuing, “But, let’s be honest with one another, he is going to be in our lives in some capacity. You can’t get mad every time his face pops up; that won’t be healthy for us.”

“Just tell me, if I told you that I’d be fine if you spent one more night with him, would you want to do it?” Ben looked at me, his eyes soft.

I couldn’t deny that Michael was one of the best I’d ever had. And, that, he and I shared something that was very different than I’d ever experienced. While I hadn’t had any contact with Michael since he walked out of my hotel room that night, I had often thought about him. I had missed his hands, his laugh, the smell of his favorite cigarettes. I missed the way he looked at me, and how the scruff of his beard felt against my skin. One more night could be fun. It could be, exactly, what I needed to put closure on a relationship that was hastily slain because it was hopeless from the beginning. 

“No.” I answered him, matter of factly. I felt a lump form in my throat as the lie left my lips. I could never let Ben know those feelings. I’d worked so hard to gain his trust and to show him how much I loved him. I didn’t want to risk losing him over one night. 

We exited the car and made our way into the after party. Ben, was immediately whisked away by Karon to do a couple of quick interviews about the movie. I spoke, briefly, with Chiwetel, had a glass of prosecco, and made my way towards the dance floor. As the drinks were flowing freely, there were a couple of people already on the floor. I found a seat at one of the tables and took a seat.

“Want to get out of here? Have a drink, a chat, and a shag?” I heard Michael say, quoting himself from the last night we saw one another.

“I’d love to have a drink, but Ben is not handling you being around well, so I’m going to have to decline.”

“Hmm… the two of you should talk.” He pulled a chair out and sat next to me. “I think he is more comfortable with the idea of us spending time together than you know.” Michael nodded in the direction of the door.

I looked up and saw Ben watching the two of us from the bar with a drink in hand. The quizzical look on my face made him give me a small smile and nod. 

“You see, (Y/N), your generous boyfriend, sent me over to you.” Michael grinned at me and placed his hand on mine. “He’d like for us to have a chance to reconnect.”

I looked over and saw Ben walking towards us. The look on his face was one of entertainment and curiosity. 

“Darling, are you enjoying your company?” He asked as he approached the table.

“I am. I’m confused by what’s going on here, but it is always nice to catch up with an old friend.” I answered.

“I invited Michael to come and spend some time at home with us this evening.” Ben sat next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder. “I’m not blind… And I want to make you happy, whatever that means. It took you, entirely, too long to answer my question on the ride over. And, I knew what would put your mind at ease about my jealousy…”

“Spend the evening at home with us? What does that mean?” I asked, still not fully comprehending the situation.

“Well, you and I get to have a shag…for old time’s sake. And Ben, is going to enjoy the show.” Michael’s grin grew wider.

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I felt my face turn hot as a mixture of embarrassment and lust flooded my body. I looked between the two of them, trying to find the answer to unasked questions, on their faces. They were waiting for my approval, but words escaped me. Was Ben testing me? 

“Ben, I don’t want to do that…sorry Michael.” I said looking between the two of them.

And, as if he could read my mind, Ben answered, “this is not some cruel test of your loyalties, Darling. You have been patient and kind and have uprooted your life to be here with me. I want to do something for, and with, you that would be fun and relieve some of the stress you’ve endured.”

Ben leaned in, turned my head towards him, and planted an aggressive kiss on me. Once he pulled away, Michael followed suit. After being released from Michael’s kiss, I looked back at Ben, his blue eyes were shinning and a smile was across his face. 

“Shall we?” Ben asked, motioning towards the door.

Michael stood and reached his hand out to help me up. I looked towards Benedict and he nodded his head. Taking Michael’s hand, I stood and walked towards the door.


	9. The Sweet Release

We entered the flat, and my heart was racing. Benedict turned on the foyer light and placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder as they both walked towards the kitchen.

“Darling, would you like a scotch?” Ben called to me as I placed my clutch on the table in the foyer.

“Sure, babe. That would be great.” I needed something to take the edge off of the situation that was unfolding. 

I walked in the kitchen and found the two of them talking, very quietly, about something. As soon as I made my presence known, they both turned and looked at me. 

“I almost forgot how beautiful you are,” Michael said taking a sip of his drink. He turned to Ben and raised his glass, “thanks for being one lucky and very generous bastard!”

I picked up my glass and downed the amber liquid. I felt it warm my core as Michael and Ben’s eyes stared at me.

“Well, I think I’ll make my way to the bedroom for a while….let you two get reacquainted.” Ben grabbed his glass and turned to leave the kitchen, “join me when you’re, both, ready.”

“You are nervous. Why?” Michael asked moving towards me.

I looked around the kitchen before pausing, looking at his face. The scruff of his beard had been shaven down, enough for the knick on the right side of his upper lip to show. His eyes shined in the singular light of the kitchen and his fingers tapped on the counter, awaiting my answer.

“I’m not nervous.” I swallowed hard, walking towards him, “I’m remembering how you feel buried deep inside of me.”

“Oh, you have always been wonderfully dirty.” He stepped, directly, in front of me and grabbed my waist. “I cannot wait to fuck you senseless tonight; in front of your boyfriend.”  
His mouth covered mine; it was a slow tender kiss. His hands grabbed my ass and pulled me in to him. The passion grew in our kiss as I felt myself melt into his arms.   
He pulled away from me, “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed your gorgeous mouth and wet cunt.”

“Well, tonight I’m yours,” I said with a smile.

We made our way down the hall and back to the bedroom. Ben was sitting in the blue wing backed chair in the corner. He had removed his tie and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He swirled the liquid in his glass as his eyes widened when he saw us enter the room. Michael was standing behind me, his hands moving up and down my body, while softly kissing my neck.

“Hey Baby,” I said, slowly, smiling at Ben.

“Hello Darling. Are you enjoying our after party thus far?” He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Michael had managed to unzip my dress, and he began to move the straps down my shoulders. I felt his breath on my shoulders as his large hands caressed my arms.

“I am enjoying myself.” I looked at Ben, “the only thing that would make me enjoy it any more, would be if you’d join us.”

Michael stopped and looked up at Ben, “yes. You should join. This could be fun all around.” I felt his grin form as he continued to kiss my neck.

I watched as Benedict’s eyes grew brighter. He stood and placed his glass on the small travel bar next to his chair. He, slowly, began walking towards me, as Michael continued to kiss my neck, and cup my breasts. 

“Oh Love, I promised Michael that he would get to spend quality time with you this evening; I, merely, want to watch. But, the fact that you want to include me in the festivities reminds me of why I love you.” He was standing in front of me, “Michael, may I have a moment?”

“Of course.” Michael walked around me, and sat on the bed. He began to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt and kicked his shoes off. 

Ben pulled me close to him and kissed my temple, “you, never cease to amaze me. Seeing you like this, lustful and full of desire, is one of the most sexy things in the world. And, tomorrow, I will take you and fuck you until the neighbors are disturbed by your screams of passion.” He leaned in close and lifted my chin with his hand; his eyes deep blue, “but tonight is for you and him.” He turned his head towards Michael.

I stood on my toes to give him a kiss, “I love you. Thank You for this.”

Ben, returned to his chair, and quietly picked up his drink. I saw his eyes look towards me and then dart towards the bed where Michael was sitting. 

“Michael,” I said walking, slowly, towards him, allowing my dress to fall completely to the floor. “Remember when you were asked to leave the Standard in New York, because the banging on the floors, headboard, and bed was so hard there was hole through to the room next door?”

Michael’s grin grew wide, “Yes. And you stuck your finger through and the person on the other side grabbed it?” He laughed, “I had to pay a good amount for that carpentry work.”

“I want to do that tonight. I want you to fuck me so hard that we make a hole in the wall and my, voyeuristic, boyfriend has to pay to have it repaired.” I kneeled before him as he sat on the side of the bed. 

My hands found their way up his legs and to his belt buckle. He held on to the mess of curls in my hair, as I began to unbuckle his belt. When I dipped my hand into his pants and felt his large cock, the memories of him pushing inside of me came rushing back. 

“Put that mouth around me, baby. Suck my cock, and don’t stop until I tell you to.” He hissed as I took the entire length of him in my mouth. 

His grasp tightened in my hair as my mouth fell on him, feeling him hit the back of my throat. I tasted the precum as it dripped from the tip of his cock. I wanted to make him cum in my mouth; remind him how good I was; keep him wanting me.

“Slow down, your mouth feels divine, but I want to cum in your tight cunt.” He bucked his hips as he felt his orgasm creep towards his surface. 

I circled my tongue around the tip of his cock and then slid it down the slit, licking all he had to offer off of him. 

I glanced over and saw Benedict shift in his chair. The bulge in pants growing as he watched me continue to stroke Michael’s cock. Watching him get turned on, turned me on even more. 

“Your turn,” I said to Michael as I stood in front of him. 

“Oh, my pleasure.” Michael stood and flung me on the bed. I giggled as I hit the blanket, and rolled over onto my back. “Open your legs.”

I did as I was told. Michael climbed up and pushed my knees apart as he licked his lips. He tore my panties as he yanked them down off my waist.

“Impatient much?” I asked laughing. 

“I think I’ve been plenty patient. It’s been half a year since I’ve tasted you.” He slid his hand down, into my inner thigh. “I’m going to enjoy this, and while I do, I want you to stare into those beautiful eyes of your boyfriend.” He never took his eyes off of my center.

I looked over towards Ben, who, by now, was sitting forward in his seat; his foot tapping with anticipation. He looked me in the eye, and smiled as Michael’s fingers found their way into my folds. I closed my eyes as he, expertly, began moving his fingers in and out of me. 

“Eyes on me, darling.” I heard Ben purr from across the room. 

I opened my eyes, in time to see Michael’s head dip between my legs. I looked over and saw Benedict’s eyes locked on me; waiting to catch my every move and reaction.   
Michael’s tongue felt exquisite as he lapped circles around my clit. The, familiar, feel of the scruff of his beard on my inner thigh sent my head reeling with pleasure and excitement. His tongue found its way inside my center and, as Ben’s eyes stayed burned on me, I found myself growing closer to my undoing.

“She is nearing her end,” Ben said. 

Michael lifted his head and watched me as I writhed in pleasure. He plunged his fingers, deeper, inside of me, “you want your release?” 

I watched as he, slowly, made his way up to my face. His mouth was wet, as he leaned in and forced me to taste myself on his lips. As he, forcefully, kissed me, I felt the head of his cock line up at my entrance. 

“You ready? Because I’m going to fuck you harder than before…”

“I’m ready, baby.”

Michael pushed himself inside of me; hard. He began thrusting without inhibition. His hips slamming into mine created an automatic soreness; a soreness that intensified the pleasure of his large cock filling me. 

I looked over and saw Ben, standing now, watching us. A small, devious smile on his face; the front of his pants strained against his erection. I locked eyes with him as Michael continued his assault on me.

‘I love you,’ I saw him mouth silently to me. 

As those words invaded my mind and Michael’s mouth covered mine in a fervent kiss, my orgasm was uncontainable. It started in my core and before I could control it I felt myself clinch around Michael, sending him growling to his own climax.

“Fuck, darling… I can feel myself spilling back out of you. I haven’t cum like that since…since the last time we were together.” Michael laid next to me on the bed, trying to catch his breath. “Mind if I have a cigarette?” Michael looked up and asked Ben.

“Be my guest.” Ben smiled as he tossed him a small hand rolled cigarette and lighter from the cigar box.

Michael lit it and took a long drag, then offered it to me; a ritual we, once, had after sex. I turned towards Ben, for his reaction; he nodded.

Ben sat next to me on the bed, his eyes sparkling. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, as I passed the cigarette back to Michael.   
“That was fun. How would you feel if we did this regularly?” Ben asked.


End file.
